A Path to Take
by RioichiX3
Summary: TK has just joined the police force and is being trained by Carmelita and her partner. when sly and TK meet sly remembers TK from the orphanage where they were like brothers. but in the shadows a villain has plans for the police and the cooper gang
1. Chapter 1

A Path to take

**Chapter 1**

It was the first gunshot that awoke TK as the sound shattered the night. He sat bolt upright, which isn't all that high when your 6 years old, He sat and listened, he could hear shouting and what sounded like furniture being thrown around. TK crawled to the edge of his bed and climbed down. The wooden floor was cold on his bare feet. He turned, eyes scanning the dark room. there was a cold chill in the air. Ignoring the toys that littered the floor he crossed his room. He froze as a shadow moved under his door. The handle creaked, as someone turned it. His Mother slipped inside

_"Mom? What's going...?"_  
But his mother interrupted him  
_"ssshhhhh It's ok son, there are some bad people in the house so I need you to hide under your bed and be very quiet. OK?"_  
TK was confused but he could see his mother was serious.  
_"OK."_  
TK waited at the door as she went back into the hallway. He strained his ears. He could hear voices but couldn't make out the words, Being a very curios kid he opened his door. The hallway was pitch black. TK could remember were the doors were so walking quietly down the hall was easy for TK. As he reached the stairs he peeked through the railing and flinched as he saw the ruined living room. The chairs were smashed, the table was flipped and the front door lay shattered on the floor. There were shadows standing in the wreckage of the living room. TK only recognized his mother, There was another gunshot and he saw his mother fall, a pool of blood began to spread out-from her and her breathing became ragged. His eyes stinging TK scuttled back as the other figures sprinted out the ruined frame of the front door. TK waited a few seconds then ran down to his mother. She lay their looking at the ceiling, As TK moved closer she looked at him and smiled, then her eyes glazed over and a breath of air escaped her lips and she was still.  
TK shook her slightly _"mom?"_ there was no response. His eyes started watering as he shook her._ "mom? wake up"_  
He flinched as he heard a floorboard creak behind him, He spun around and saw a towering figure standing over him. TK ran at the figure ready to fight. But the man caught his fist and bent down to TK's eye level.  
_"TK are you ok?"_ it was his father.  
_"Dad?"_ TK sniffed then hugged him._ "Dad, mom won't get up"_ He could barely speak past the lump in his throat.  
His father looked up at the prone figure of his wife. A his eyes became damp with tears  
_"Oh Kate I'm so sorry"_ he looked at the door then at TK.  
_"TK I'm Going after them, I'll make them pay for what they've done. I don't know when I'll be back."_ With that said his father let go of him and sprinted out the door.

TK awoke with a start. He was panting and dripping in a cold sweat. he swung his legs of the bed and put his head in his hands.  
_"Fuck, I hate that dream."_ He looked up at his clock. 6:47am  
_"May as well get up"_ He stood up and looked around.  
TK's 19 years old. He stands at 5'9. He's a fox with light brown fur and a white tip on his tail. He has short spiky blonde hair and ice blue eyes, . From his bed he could see his small kitchen full of unwashed dishes, across from that was the bathroom. next to the kitchen was the living room with a view on paris, his couch still had his guitar and amp on it,in front of the couch was a small coffee table, and on the wall was his flat screen TV. Not much to look at but on his salary it was fine.  
He stretched yawning widely. He rubbed his eyes and tried to shake of the dream.  
_"Stupid dreams"_ he mumbled as he walked to the shower. He took off his boxers and threw them into the corner of the bathroom. then quickly stepping the shower and turning on the tap.a hot jet shot out of the shower and TK winced,  
_"Oh water how I hate thee"_ then he began washing his fur.  
A few minutes later TK was eating his breakfast dressed in his usual getup of a dark red shirt with the sleeves rolled upa black body warmer hung over his shoulders, blue jeans, Dark brown boots and his lucky blue wristband.  
He looked at the calendar next to the door._ "March 16th"_ he flipped open his phone. A message appeared saying you have 1 message. He clicked it and read:

Text: **Recruit. This is my number **  
** Meet me and my partner **  
** In front in the car park at**  
** Police HQ at 8am.**  
** Inspector Fox**  
He looked at the time on his phone 7:38am a grin spread across his face  
_"I always loved races"_

He grabbed his wallet his keys and ran out the door. he slid across the corridor and slammed into the wall splitting his lip  
_"Ouch"_  
He touched his lip and looked at the blood on his finger.  
_"I really shouldn't run everywhere"_  
He turned and locked his door then ignoring his own advice ran down the stairs and out the building to his blue motorbike.  
Racing through the sunny streets of Paris was great. TK loved the sun and the feel of the wind. He checked his phone as he pulled up to police HQ 8:05am "damn, I'm late."  
As he parked by the sidewalk as he looked around. Standing by the car park was a red vixen wearing Dark brown boots, Dark blue jeans with a red leather jacket. She had a shock pistol and a badge by her hip. Dark locks curled over her shoulder and her hazel eyes looked furious.  
Standing next to her looking really shy was a light brown vixen with black and white boots, Black Jeans, a blue tank top and a light blue denim jacket, she also had a shock pistol and badge by her hip, she had medium length dark brown hair and deep golden eyes  
TK remembered seeing them a month ago while he was at the police training grounds.  
Walking towards them TK waved and said _"morning" _  
_"AND WHAT TIME DO YOU CALL THIS!?"_ TK's ears twitched as the red vixen yelled at him.  
_"Uuuummmm 5 past 8?"_ he replied looking at the watch he wasn't wearing. The woman next to the yelling vixen smiled, then when she saw TK looking at her she blushed furiously.  
_"Very funny wise guy"_ the red vixen growled "but when I say 8am I mean 8am. Ok?"  
_"Aye, sorry I'm late."_ TK replied scratching the back of his head  
_"I'll forgive you this once but if you late again I will end you."_ She growled.  
_"I'm inspector Carmelita Montoya fox and this is my partner constable Eve Takanichi." _  
She gestured at the light brown vixen. TK nodded at Eve who blushed but squeaked a hello.  
_"Today you're joining us on a stakeout at a museum."_  
TK Grinned _"radical, so do I get a shock pistol now? Or do I have to bring my own?"_  
Carmelita smirked _"I like that attitude but only certified Interpol officers carry these, you have to have see some action before you get one, but by the look of your split lip I'd say you'll get one in no-time." _  
TK touched his lip again and grinned  
Carmelita and Eve both shared a glance "were borrowing a police cruiser to get to the museum since our cars only fit 2 and your bike won't fit all 3 of us.  
_"Let's do it to it"_ TK punched the air.  
as they moved towards the cruiser TK immediately went for the driver seat. he opened the door and Carmelita just waltzed past him and sat down in the seat. she looked at him with a grin  
_"opening the door for the lady, how gentlemanly of you"_ then she slammed the door shut.  
TK and eve shared a glance and both started laughing. an angry yell cut their laugh short as Carmelita yelled _"get in or ill leave you behind!"_  
still chuckling TK climbed into the back seat and Eve got in the passenger seat.  
with a screech of wheels they sped out into the city.

* * *

not a long first chapter but hey its my first one. what do you think? leave a review/comment if you have anything to say about this chapter

The characters that aren't mine belong to their respective owners.

next chapter will be out soon


	2. Message to readers

this isn't an update, just a message to say I'm sorry i haven't updated. i had no motivation but that's changed. i got a message from limpcurve. and my motivation is back.

Be prepared for more updates!

and limpcurve, thanks for the message. you saved this story


	3. Chapter 2

A Path to take

**Chapter 2  
**

The Paris streets where busy in the mornings, normally this would be a problem but with Carmelita driving it didn't turn out to be difficult at all. in fact she was managing to get through traffic faster than anyone else could manage. TK realized much too late. As he sat in the back seat noticed the terrified expression on eve's face. with a blur of movement she had her seat belt fastened and was gripping the seat with both hands. puzzled he was about to say something when Carmelita's boot hit the floor. TK was thrown against the seat before he even managed to look for the seat belt. Carmelita heard the thump from the back seat and turned around to look at him.

"TK stop moving around back here or ill throw you out!

TK's face went white when she turned towards him.

"um Carm... the roads not back here."

she glared at him. "DON'T CALL ME CARM! and i think i know where the road is.

there was a thump and Carmelita turned back to the front in time to swerve back onto the road.

Carmelita looked at eve. "you ok partner? you look a bit ill."

eve looked slowly round at her. "im always ill when you drive."

Carmelita just grinned and swerved sharply to the left over a crossroad through some oncoming traffic. she opened the window and started screaming "POLICE! OUT OF MY WAY!."

She did this all the way to the museum, finally she rolled up her window as they pulled into the museums car park, she looked at eve who looked just relieved to have lived, which she was. and then they both looked into the back at TK and both burst into laughter.

TK was upside down looking completely disheveled having been unable to grab his seat belt he had spent most of the journey getting rolled around the back seats.

as he righted himself he was muttering under his breath "Never again. next time... not Carmelita... ill get my own... get their myself... stupid traffic... damn corners..."

Carmelita found all this very amusing. "come on recruit, hurry up or ill drive you back." at these words TK went completely white and rushed to get out of car.

XD i have to admit it's good to be writing again. but yeah this story is now officially back in business. next chapter will be up soon (not 7 months this time X3)

The characters that aren't mine belong to their respective owners.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Stake Out

TK Looked around when they got out of the car, the museum looked pretty ordinary. Just a big old grey building with a dome on top. the front door was up a flight of stairs and held up by some pillars.

"I hope this place does get robbed today, museums are rrreeeeaaalllly boring." TK muttered

Carmelita glared at him. "were here to STOP thieves from stealing TK, It shouldn't matter if it's boring."

eve glanced at her. "Really Carmelita? then how do you explain running after that ring ta-"

Carmelita covered her mouth with one hand "yeah yeah yeah, i get your point. anyway lets move."

they all looked around as they went up the front steps, TK took one glance at the security and said "This place will be an easy break in, Only 1 alarm? The security here is pitiful."

"i agree recruit, we'll need to keep on or toes tonight." Replied Carmelita.

Eve poked her head around the corner. "Actually inspector that might not be a problem."

TK and Carmelita both walked to the corner and stopped and looked round the corner as well. TK gave a small whistle. The hallway was full of wall to wall laser alarms, live camera's and motion sensors.

A grin spread across TK's face as he said "So the outside is just to make it look like it has terrible security, not a bad plan i guess."

Carmelita glared at it. "This wont do, that turtle will be through this security in seconds."

TK looked at her. "What turtle?" Carmelita ignored this comment as she walked towards the security office.

TK and eve looked at each other, shrugged and followed her.

Carmelita kicked the door open flashing her badge and yelling. "Interpol!" the old owl behind the desk flinched and turned looking Shocked and suprised.

"Oh right, The security i asked for" spoke the owl. "My name is Bradford Stevenson."

"Good morning Mr Stevenson, I am inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox, This is my Partner Constable Eve." she indicated Eve.

A Hand waved behind Carmelita as TK shouted from behind them. "And I'm TK!"

"oh yeah!" Carmelita said, "This is our new recruit were training. Thadd-"

"NO!" TK yelled. "Not my first name! Anything but that!"

Eve burst into silent giggles at this.

"what?" TK asked. "It's not my fault i have a stupid name" he started grumbling.

Carmelita looked at him then turned back to Stevenson with a grin on her face.

"This is Thaddeus Katatchi."

Eve had to hold TK back when she said this. Carmelita just laughed at this. "anyway, Stevenson! what did you call a stake out for? how do you know you'll be robbed tonight?"

Stevenson opened his desk and pulled out a blue and white card. "We found this outside the front door, we received one before and i believe you know who it's from.

he held out the card. Carmelita recognized it immediately... he was holding out a cooper calling card.

It's Weird, now that I've started writing again i can't seem to stop. i ran out of stuff to do today and ended up with the next chapter. i realized as well that these chapters are waaaay short. i think my next few will be bigger than these last ones. anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. drop a review if you liked it and whatnot. next one will probably be up soon if i run out of stuff to do again X3.


End file.
